<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone's someone by ddamnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421499">someone's someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamnie/pseuds/ddamnie'>ddamnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamnie/pseuds/ddamnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн роялти ау, в которой Чжухону нужно ходить на глупые свидания, а Чангюн просто есть и спасибо ему большое за это.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone's someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чжухон изо всех сил бежит в сторону от дома, лишь бы скорее к пункту назначения и подальше от всего этого глупого собрания, на котором его в очередной раз пытаются сосватать. Дурацкая семейная болезнь с их дурацкими играми в монархию, как будто кому-то не плевать на него, на ком он женится и каких потомков даст, серьёзно. Он не породистый пёс, Чжухон третий ребёнок в семье, второй по счёту сын, да и от самодельного трона его отделяет добрая десятка голов — ну правда, к чему все эти заигрывания с дочерьми каких-то крутых семей, которых он на дух не переносит из-за одного только факта заискивания и подыгрывания его поехавшей родне. Он злится, и, кажется, только это и придаёт сил что-то делать, учиться усерднее — как только диплом о высшем образовании попадёт в руки, Чжухон тут же прыгнет в самолёт и исчезнет где-нибудь в приятном Монреале или портовом Ванкувере, чтобы подальше от всего этого, всей суеты, надзоров, указов, чтобы ходить в круизы, работать на обычной работе и загорать на пляже в городе, где никто не осудит недостаточную белизну его кожи, не подходящую аристократам. Серьёзно, в рот ебал он всё это, лишь бы пережить этот оставшийся год магистратуры, который, в принципе, ничего в его жизни-то и не изменит, но по крайней мере так он будет рядом с Чангюном, пока тот закончит университет. Всего год — и они будут свободны, всего год встречаний втихую и нерегулярных свиданий со всякими девочками, и его цель будет достигнута. Как парня к этому подготовить и как на это подбить пока что непонятно, правда, но он умный, выкрутится.</p>
<p>Расстёгивая надоедливые пуговки пиджака, он быстро стягивает его со своих плеч и замирает там же, на входе в теплицу, где ожидаемо влажно и темно, прямо как в груди истосковавшемуся по парню сердечку. Чжухон ещё и галстук снимает, бросает одежду на единственный стул, зачарованно вглядываясь в освещённый уголок. Он шагает туда тихо, но его внимательного бойфренда не провести.</p>
<p>— Я слышу тебя, хён. Я скучал, — звучит настолько тихо, что удары чжухонова сердца, он уверен, и то громче.</p>
<p>Несколько десятков шагов — и вот он, его очаровательный друг, его соулмейт, поддержка и самый дорогой человечек, — и Чжухон тает от одного только взгляда на неширокую спину. На Чангюне его любимый джинсовый комбинезон, и на считанные секунды мысли уходят в жаркое лето, когда этот наглец ходил в нём на голое тело, смущая, соблазняя на глазах их матерей. Пять лет назад Чжухон уезжал на учёбу заграницу, оставляя в Корее, вместе с семьёй, сына их помощницы, ставшего хорошим приятелем, младшенького смышлёного волчонка, знакомого, как свои пять пальцев, а год назад вернулся к самой настоящей катастрофе, что стала причиной его стрессов, ежедневных стояков и долгих месяцев ожидания. Они ходили друг вокруг друга на носочках, прощупывая почву, ненавязчиво выясняя вкусы, светя то сексуально открытыми частями тела, то маленькими радужными значками, чтобы хоть как-то подать сигнал: <em>«Я по мальчикам и очень заинтересован, пожалуйста, сделай уже что-нибудь, пока я с ума не сошёл».</em> В первые дни отношений Чжухон, всё же, сошёл — он вытащил Чангюна в заповедник, подальше от глаз семьи, где зацеловал до состояния, из-за которого пришлось рассказывать сказки об адски остром рамёне, которым они проверяли выносливость друг друга. После того дня всё словно по маслу пошло — они обсудили, кажется, каждую тему на свете, нырнули в конфетно-букетный период, зная, что теперь торопиться некуда, период хождения по льду своими палевными намёками и сигналами перед родственниками, норовившими сунуть нос в их внезапную дружбу. К счастью, даже мыслей о «неправильной» ориентации ни у кого не возникало, настолько консервативная у него родня, Чангюн не заикался о том, чтобы раскрыть отношения, а сам Чжухон жил в мире с собой, лелея мысли о полном свободы будущем где-то на другом конце света.</p>
<p>Чжухон подходит ближе уже не скрываясь, после чего прилипает к парню со спины, укладывает голову на плечо и чмокает в щёку.</p>
<p>— Ты собрал ей букет с гортензиями, серьёзно? Из-за них, ты хочешь сказать, ты исчез на два дня? — недовольство рядом с парнем он даже приличия ради показать не может. В улыбке куда шире расплывается, когда слышит в ответ:</p>
<p>— Чистотел там тоже есть, между прочим. А он обозначает радость, — кое-как защищается Чангюн, поворачивая голову в его сторону — на какое-то мгновение Чжухон и дышать забывает, выжидая, но, словно и не заметил, Им возвращается к работе. — Я ездил за венериными мухоловками — нужно было их насовать?</p>
<p>Чжухон хмыкает, вспоминая картину за столом, едва ли не истерику дамочки и воркующую над ней маман. К счастью, выговора Чангюну не будет — потенциальная невестка за глаза заклеймлена неуклюжей недотёпой, и сейчас его родители расслабляются в компании коньяка, перемывая косточки сегодняшним визитёрам — ужин удался.</p>
<p>— О, да, твой чистотел не остался без внимания — эта бестолковая поставила букет себе на платье и наставила жёлтых пятен. Но самое ужасное — она даже не скривилась, когда я его ей в руки сунул. А букет на удивление уродский — даже маман оценила, — Чжухон покачивается на месте, увлекая за собой и младшего — обниматься с ним в первой пятёрке в списке дорогих сердцу моментов. — Сидят, вон, с отцом теории строят о том, что по твоему букету можно предугадать, как пройдёт встреча. Знали бы они, что ты совсем не добродушный предсказатель, а вполне себе заинтересованное лицо…</p>
<p>Ли напоследок сжимает чужие бока, после чего скользит руками ниже, прячет их в карманы комбинезона, и Чангюн в ту же секунду подаётся назад, вжимаясь в его пах, пытаясь отстраниться.</p>
<p>— Ты что творишь, дурачок? — выдыхает он со смешком, и уже более равнодушно добавляет: — Хён. У меня руки в земле, а меня нельзя трогать, пока я грязный — а то снова придётся рассказывать твоей маме сказки о том, что мы решили вспомнить детство и повозиться в грязи.</p>
<p>Хуже, чем объяснять замазанные землёй коленки, уже не будет, и Чжухон отвечает одним расстроенным: «Зануда», после чего, тем не менее, не отступает — ни за что он не отойдёт от своего сокровища, и старается отвлечь Чангюна своими знаниями, приметив пополнение. Младший высаживает в землю фиолетовенькие цветы, и Чжухон переспрашивает, для приличия, с гордостью, уверенный в себе:</p>
<p>— Суккуленты? — и тут же тушуется.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то это жирянка, но этот цветочек похож чем-то, — кивает Чангюн, совершенно не раздражённый его незнанием — всё же, это не его сфера, а что-то не знать не стыдно. — Будет есть здесь насекомых этих дурацких, а то я скоро все волосы на этих липких лентах оставлю, — Чангюн разворачивается в его руках и обнимает вокруг плеч, тут же хмурясь на рубашку. — Ну, и что это за миллиард пуговиц? Поиздеваться надо мной купил? — недовольство пропадает, стоит им пересечься взглядами — Чжухон падает в эту глупую любовь с каждым разом всё сильнее, особенно когда парень улыбается так тепло и тянется к губам, чтобы поприветствовать. Только лишь этим он не отделается.</p>
<p>— Придёшь ко мне сегодня? — выдыхает Чжухон, отрываясь от губ всего на секунду, прежде чем вернуться с большей настойчивостью, прежде чем укусить за долгую разлуку, а после и зализать укусы, извиняясь. Два долгих дня они не видели друг друга, а дистанцию и вовсе с прошлой недели держали — что может быть хуже ему даже представить сложно.</p>
<p>Чангюн прикусывает губу, кивает.</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>И уже когда Чжухон готов сбежать, чтобы родители высказались, что сегодня он сделал не так, чужие пальцы ловят его запястье и приподнимают — в руке оказывается аккуратный, очаровательнейший букет из гипсофил, и Ли чувствует, как тает под смущённым взглядом.</p>
<p>— И не стыдно тебе, клеить меня за деньги моей же семьи? — в его словах нет упрёка, он просто дразнится, о чём бойфренд, к счастью, прекрасно знает, и расплывается в ответной улыбке.</p>
<p>— Нет. Ни капли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>